Fermat's Crush
by Marblez
Summary: Fermat has a crush on a Tracy brother...but which one?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Unfortunatly I do not own and am not making any profit from this.

Fermat's Crush

Chapter One,

"Alright Fermant, what is it?" Alan asked his best friend who was quiet and blushing yet again. All heads turned to the small boy whose cheeks turned to a deeper shade of red.

"N-N-Nothing," he mumbled. No one in the room believed him. "Ex-excuse me," he said politely before going up to his bedroom, shutting the door loudly. Alan followed quickly and shut the door to Fermat's room, trapping the embarassed boy.

"What's up Fermat? You know you can tell me anything. You've been acting strange all week so don't tell me it's nothing again," Alan said leaning on the closed door.

"I h-h-haven't been acting s-s-strangely at all," Fermat protested weakly.

"You blush whenever my brothers enter the room, you go an even deeper red when they talk to you even if they're just asking for the salt and most importantly...you've stopped talking to me! Now don't tell me that's nothing."

"I've done all that?" Fermat asked weakly, a nervous twinge in his voice.

"Yes. If anything I'd have thought you had a crush on...oh my God. Which one is it?" Alan asked. Fermat flinched as Alan figured out his deepest secret, he subconsciously started playing with the hem of his shirt. "It's not, um, me is it?"

"N-N-NO! No, it's not you."

"Are you going to tell me who then?" Alan asked. Fermat looked at his feet and shook his head. "Fine, I'll guess. Gordon?" Fermant shook his head again. "Scott?"

"No."

"John?" Fermat's blush deepend but he shook his head. "Well that only leave Vir...," Alan tilted his friends head up with his hand to look him in the eyes,"You fancy Virgil don't you?"

Fermat pulled away from Alan and sat on his bed heavily, putting his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to tumble down his cheeks.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked Alan weakly. Alan looked at the younger boy and sighed, feeling sorry for his best friend.

"No i won't tell him. But Fermat you do know you'll have to one day," Alan said sitting by his friend and putting his arm around Fermat's shoulders.

"I know..."

A/N THere we go, really wierd this, I was watching the movie and it hit me that Fermat did act different around Virgil but it's probably just a respect or something but this makes a better storyline. How do you think I sohuld continue, Virgil suspect? Virgil find out?


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two,

"Virgil, I've got something to...no that wont do...Virgil would you mind if I...no, stupid, stupid..." Fermat stuttered as he paced restlessly. Alan had suggested,

"How about just telling him?" earliers so Fermat was now trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Virgil..."

"Yes?" Virgil poked his head into the room. Germat froze and stared at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. "Did you want something?"

"No, no I-I was just t-t-t-wondering what to get you for c-c-christmas," Fermat lied, his face burning red. Virgil looked at him questioningly before shrugging and leaving. "Great."

"That was one of the hardest missions yet," Gordon murmered. Virgil couldn't speak, he could still see the faces of the children pleading with him to get them out. He'd gotten half of them out before the supports collapsed. There wasn't much left after that.

"Virgil, it wasn't your fault, we cant always save everybody," Jeff said to his quiet son. Virgil, not having much of a temper nodded weakly and quickly showered, dressed and left his family alone.

"I'm worried about him dad, he was watching the kids when it collapsed," Scott admitted.

"I know son, but we'd better leave him alone for a little while."

Fermat watched Virgil walk strait past him and out to the pool, tears streaking down his cheeks. He followed quietly and watched Virgil go right to the end of the diving board and sit, gazing into the pool with more tears falling from his eyes.

'If only I'd been quicker, If only I'd noticed the beams, If only...' he knew he could go on for ever with 'If only's,' he knew it wasn't healthy for him to think that way but he just couldn't stop. To Virgil he had killed those 9 children.

"Virgil?" Fermat asked quietly. Virgil glanced at him, sending him a sad smile before returning to gazing at the water. "Are you alright?" Virgil sighed.

"No Fermat, not really," Virgil admitted quietly. Fermat went to the side of the pool and tried to look at Virgil, his balance not too safe.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Femat asked quietly, his stutter amazingly not bothering him for once.

"Not really," Virgil murmured.

"I'll leave you alone then," Fermat said before turning to go. Unfortunatly his foot caught on something as he turned sending him with a cry into the deep pool.

"Fermat!"

tbc...

A/N There we go, little cliffhanger. Poor Virgil, BTW Fermat can only swim when he's not got shoes on or in deep water which is why Virgil's panicked so much.


	3. chapter 3

Disclamer: Unfortunatly I do not own and am not making any profit from this.

Fermat's Crush

Chapter Three,

Without hesitating Virgil dove in after Fermat. He wasn't an exactly strong swimmer but he was good enough to get to the struggling boy sinking to the bottom of the pool. Fermat's eyes gazed at him fearfully as with one hand he tried to swim, the other to keep him from breathing out was over his mouth. His clumpy shoes and big coat were pulling him down and just as Virgil reached him he seemed to give up, the breath rushed out of his mouth and he stopped moving.

'No!' Virgil mentally screamed as he grabbed the boy and kicked frantically to the surface. When he reached the air he found most of the islands enhabitant's there, luckily not Brains. He pushed Fermat onto the side before pulling himself up. He heard his family rushing to him as he checked for Fermat's pulse. Nothing.

Without giving it a seconds thought he put his mouth to the younger boys and breathed into him. Then he began the cheast compressions. Tin-Tin started to cry. Virgil pressed his mouth to Fermats again, then did the cheast compressions, knowing full well the force of them would be bruising the boys ribs. But luckily Fermat gasped for breath and spluttered, water coming out of his mouth. Virgil turned him on his side as he coughed.

"Good job son, now lets get you both to the infermary," Jeff said. Scott lifted Fermat who had started to shake at his near death experience and carried him inside while Jeff and Gordon helped a suddenly weak Virgil to rise.

"It was so scary Fermat, when Virgil put you on the side you weren't breathing and he had to do mouth to mout and god we were worried about you! You were all pale and wet and..." Alan's rant was interupted by Fermat.

"Mouth to mouth?" he asked, mildy exited. "He did that?"

"Yeah, " Alan said smiling at his friend. He didn't mind about Fermat's crush as much as you would expect.

"S-S-So he kinda kissed me," Fermat wondered aloud, touching his lips with his finger tips. Alan laughed at Fermat's dreamy look.

"Yeah he kinda kissed you. So, are you gonna tell him?" Alan asked.

"Um, I d-d-don't think he'd...well...he's s-s-stair so I don't think...no, no I'm not gonna tell him. Otherwise I'll just be hurt more when he s-s-says no." Alan shook his head slowly before leaving. Fermat seriously needed to tell Virgil!

A/N There we go, rather short I'm afraid. Now, needed little help, how should Virgil find out. Should a) Virgil have heard that conversation. b)Alan tell him. c) Fermat tell him or d) Guess?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This is dedicated to Warrior who reminded me I needed to upload this as I had not yet, whoops.

Chapter Four,

Virgil blinked in shock, it couldn't be true, what he had heard couldn't be true. Fermat fancied him? No way! He had been taking the dinner to the boys and had heard their conversation about him. He was actually very tempted to go in there and tell Fermat that whoever told him Virgil Tracy was strait was lying but thought better of it. Instead he knocked with his foot as his hands were full. The younger boys conversation stopped dead.

"Yeah?" Alan asked.

"Open the door, dads sent up your teas," Virgil called. Alan opened the door smiling a bit too much and Fermat was blushing badly. Virgil noticed that Fermat was actually quite pretty and his hair flooped onto his forehead just asking to have hands move through it...what?!? Since when did Virgil find Fermat-Alan's best friend!-attractive.

"Thanks Virg," Alan said taking his tray. Virgil nodded before placing the other tray on Fermats lap. When he took his hands away one brushed against Fermats cheast, hidden only by a thin nightshirt. Fermat's blush deepend and he looked at his plate.

"See you later," Virgil said quickly leaving the room, wondering why the hell his hand was tingling. Once he was gone Fermat looked at Alan who was trying not to laugh.

"You know if you want this to be a secret you might want to try not blushing infront of him," he commented.

"I can't help it, he's just so...yeah," Fermat sighed.

"Well personally I don't see what's so 'yeah' about him," alan said with a mouthfull of spaggetti.

"You wouldn't he's your brother. But his hair is so nice, his eyes so blue (they looks blue in a photo I have but if you know there colour for a fact please tell me and I'll change it.), his skin looks so soft..."

"You're really starting to creep me out now," alan said, shaking his head.

"Well it's true, being handsome's a family trait...but it must have skipped you..." Fermat said teasingly.

"Hey! I'm handsome!" Alan protested.

"Sure you are Alan, sure you are."

A/N There we go. Next chappie coming along soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Unfortunatly I do not own and am not making any profit from this.

Fermat's Crush

Chapter Five, **Just making sure you realise that this is a dream **

The kiss was soft and gentle, the hands on his hips gave off a warmth that passed through his clothes and sending a tingly feeling up his spine to meet the one going down it caused by the kiss. This was pure heaven.

Virgil moved his hands up slightly, taking Fermat's shirt up with them until they had to break their kiss to remove it. When they kissed again Virgil's hands smoothed over his cheast, rubbing ,pinching and teasing the younger boys sensitive skin.

"Oh Virgil..." Fermat moaned in the elder Tracy's mouth. Virgil smiled and moved his hands down to cup Fermat's ass. Just as his hands slipped under the youngers boys trousers and boxers the door burst open and Jeff Tracy stormed in holding an axe.

"Dad!" Virgil cried.

"No son of mine is gay! No! No! No!" Jeff swung that axe and it bit deep in Virgil's cheast. Fermat screamed as the axe was pulled out and swung again, meeting virgil's body at terrible force. Virgil's blood sprayed over the room, drenching Fermat and Jeff.

"Oh god," Fermat whispered as Virgil fell lifelessly to the floor, his eyes staring at him even in death. Jeff lifted the axe high and turned to Brain's son who cowered away in terror. "Mr Tracy please, Mr Tracy don't do this." He screamed loudly as the axe swung at him, digging deep into his cheast. As the pain hit him and his vision started to dim he saw Alan at the door with a gun, a gun aimed at his fathers head. The gun shot was the last thing Fermat heard.

It was strange, he was there but he wasn't. No one was looking at him and earlier Scott had walked strait through him. The church was full of mourners, each one looking at the three caskets at the front of the church. Their was a priest going on about thier lives and the unfortunate events that had led to their deaths.

Fermat looked at the Tracy brothers. John was impassive, Scott looked angry, Gordon heartbroken and Alan...Alan was sat between two policemen, had greay clothes on with a number on them and handcuff's.

"This is all my fault, all my fault."

A/N **This was a dream, not reality ok? Don't flame saying it wouldn't really happen because it didn't. **Sorry itw as short but i kinda need to get back to reality.


	6. chapter 6

Disclamer: Unfortunatly I do not own and am not making any profit from this.

Fermat's Crush

Chapter Six,

He woke with tears running down his face, tears which didn't stop as he woke more and realised that it was just a dream, a horrible, tear bringing dream. He couldn't stop his sobs as the thought of Virgil dying. He rubbed at his eyes but that just seemed to make it worse.

"Fermat?" a quiet voice asked from the door. "Are you alright?"

"Virgil?" Fermat gasped, using the cuff of his pyjama top to wipe his cheeks.

"What's wrong Fermat?" Virgil asked worriedly as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why are you crying?"

"I had a...bad dream," Fermat admitted feebly.

"I woke up and heard you crying, do you want to talk about it?" Virgil asked, putting a gentle hand on Fermat's arm. Fermat shook his head, trying not to think of the gentle touch on his arm. "Are you sure? It could make you feel better..."

"Well...you died," Fermat mumbled. "And your dad died, and Alan was arrested for murder..." Fermat's voice was shaking and Virgil looked at him kindly.

"Murder?" Virgil asked.

"He killed Mr Tracy because Mr Tracy killed you and me," Fermat said quietly, not looking at Virgil. Virgil was surprised and moved closer to Fermat so he could hug the younger boy as his tears started again.

"Well it was just a dream Fermat, just a dream," he said kindly, rocking from side to side. Fermat clung to him as he cried. "It's ok." Fermat pressed his face into the crook of Virgil's neck, noting that the older boy wore only his boxers.

As Fermat's sobs lessened and he seemed to be drifting off to sleep again Virgil shifted slightly so that he was lying on the bed with Fermat resting against him.

"Thanks Virgil," Fermat mumbled sleepily. "But I'm still afraid..."

"Go back to sleep Fermat, I'll stay with you," Virgil said kindly, pressing a kiss gently to Fermat's forehead as the boy returned to the land of sleep. Virgil smiled slightly as he too fell asleep, his arms protectivly curled around the younger boy who he subconsciously seemed to be falling for.

A/N This is so short and I'm so sorry but I'm drawing a blank at what to do next. HELP!


End file.
